Of Roses and Valentines
by zeusfluff
Summary: Peter and Olivia spend Valentine's Day together, with a surprise ending... I realize it's not Valentine's yet, but I felt I had to share this with everybody... T just to be safe... Chapter 3 up!
1. Of Roses and Valentines

**Of Roses and Valentines**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. All I own in this little fic is the Roses. Summary: Peter and Olivia spend Valentines together. Could this be any sweeter? I think not. Date Started: 2/11/10. Date Finished: 2/12/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

February 14th, 2010 4:30 p.m.

A lone hand-made card lie on my coffee table amongst the various envelopes filled with mail beckoned me to open it. It was a red shaped heart made out of construction paper. And the words _Happy Valentine's Day _were scrolled across the front in child-like handwriting. I smiled and opened it up: _Happy Valentine's Day Aunt Liv! I hope you spend it with that nice man Peter I met. He's really nice! Love, Ella. _My face turned three shades of red as I put the card down and closed it. I nearly jumped from my place on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly shoved the hand-made card under the neatly stacked bills on the table. I took a deep breath to slow my racing heart and ran a hand through my hair before I reached for the door handle. I put on my mask of calm and opened up the door, to find Peter behind it. I smiled at him shyly. His smile made my heart begin to race again and my mouth became dry. I swallowed several times to try and calm myself down. _Where had all these feelings for him come from? _He waited patiently on my front step.

"So, are you going to invite me in 'Livia or not?"

I nodded my head and bit my lip, smiling to myself. What was I so afraid of? What was Olivia Dunham so afraid of that she would let it control her life? I let Peter step in over the threshold and when he shrugged off his snow-soaked coat I couldn't help but notice his muscular biceps. I mentally smacked myself. _Dunham, slow down the train a little. Don't move so quickly ahead of yourself. _

"Yeah sorry. Who would've thought there would be snow on Valentine's Day?"

Peter smiled at me more. One hand was behind his back. I playfully tried to see what he was hiding. He giggled like a schoolboy and pulled out a dozen red roses and handed them to me. I gasped and tried to hide my smile.

"For a beautiful woman who never ceases to amaze me."

I blushed a little and went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. As I was filling the vase with water Peter came up behind me, looking over my shoulder. I tried my best to ignore the shivers running up and down my spine.

"I am going to take you to a wonderful Guatemalan restaurant and have you try something called a Pupusa. It's a flat and thick hand-made tortilla-like bread made out of corn. Usually filled with cheese, squash, and refried beans. It's really good. The name of the restaurant is called Pupuseria Guatemala. We have to hurry; I made reservations for 5:30."

I laughed at Peter's urgency to get to the restaurant. Such a gentlemen, and yet he could be a bit on the dangerous side sometimes...

To be continued...

A/N: What do you think so far? Kinda cheesy huh? Mmm, I just made myself hungry for pupusas now... They are so good!


	2. An Unexpected Kiss

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Kiss**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: the roses and the restaurant. Date Started: 2/12/10. Date Finished: 2/12/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Yes you read the title right...

* * *

February 14, 2010 6:00 p.m.

The food in this restaurant was wonderful! Peter wasn't kidding when he said that these... Oh what did he call them? I took another bite of my food before asking Peter what they were again. He smiled at me over the flames of the two candles lit on our small dining table.

"These are really good Peter you were right. But what are these things called again?"

Peter laughed lightheartedly at me. He'd been playing footsy with me all throughout dinner. I gave him the eyebrow and he cleared his throat with a smile still spread across his face.

"_Pupusas. _Their called Pupusas Liv. You know you can make these more than one way than just having the cheese, squash and refried beans. Could put bell peppers in them or just red chiles in them... I love hot food..."

I laughed and smirked at him playing footsy some more. This night hadn't turned out so bad. I found him staring at me. _Was my blue dress too much for him? _I raised my eye brow at him again.

"Peter Bishop, I know what your looking at, get your head out of the gutter. For now at least..."

His reaction to what I just said made me smile on the inside. _Why was I leading him on like this? He was like a puppy who waited for his master to throw a stick for them. _Granted I'd had a few glasses of wine, and the restaurant surprisingly was very close to my house. Peter smirked at me and grabbed for my hand.

"Are you daring me Liv?"

I wasn't daring him to do anything. I was just flirting with him. _Can't I at least do that? It's not like I had sex on my mind... _I took a deep breath and finished the last of my Pupusa on my plate. I was full now. Considering I'd had nearly four plates of the stuff and Peter and I had just downed a whole bottle of wine.

After we had gotten the check taken care of, we walked outside to find it was snowing again. I tripped in the snow and almost fell. Peter caught my fall. I was laughing like a crazy person. As we got to my apartment and I was about to bring out my keys from my coat pocket, Peter whirled me around to face him. His lips just inches from mine. I hesitated for a moment, weighing the consequences this very act would entail. _To hell with the consequences. _Peter pulled me in for a kiss. It was soft at first, and then it turned deep and I felt like electricity was running through my whole body. When we broke the kiss to breathe again, I was smiling like an idiot and my face was red from the cold and the alcohol. Peter's voice was low and inviting.

"Happy Valentine's Day Liv."

By now I had opened up the front door and I had pulled Peter inside my apartment closing the door behind me. Could this night get any better?

The End.

A/N: Too much for one fic? Or too soon? I dunno, I had a hard time weighing the consequences of having Liv pull Peter into her apartment... You guys will just have to imagine the rest of what happens...


	3. Something New

**Chapter 3: Something New**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the roses. All I own. Date Started: 2/14/10. Date Finished: 2/14/10. Hope you will enjoy this last chapter! Satisfy your appetites for some P/O. Thanks!

* * *

February 14th, 2010

_By now I had opened up the front door and I had pulled Peter inside my apartment closing the door behind me. Could this night get any better?_ My entire body warm from the alcohol and buried feelings that were bubbling up to the surface I could no longer hide from Peter. Kissing him had felt wonderful, and now finding myself kissing him again made it feel even more right. I pulled away for a moment.

"Hold that thought for just a minute. I'll go get us some drinks."

Going into the kitchen to find the hidden bottle of Scotch behind the bottle of vanilla in the cupboard, I smiled to myself. I don't remember exactly when I had fallen in love with him. Peter made me feel special, something I don't even think I really felt with John. Pouring two glasses of Scotch, I smiled once more. My mind seemed to wander to thoughts of what-ifs. I wondered for a moment if Peter and I became really serious and were married. What would our children look like? I pushed the thought from my mind and closed the Scotch bottle. I felt Peter's breath on the back of my neck.

"Thought you got lost in here with the drinks Liv. Need some help?"

I turned around to face him, his eyes were sparkling like diamonds glittering off water. I shook my head no and walked back into the living room. Setting the drinks down on the coffee table, we both took our seats on the couch. Before I could grab for my drink, Peter pulled me into his arms. It felt so right to be in them, so I snuggled into him and inhaled the scent that was Peter. His voice rang in my ear in a soft whisper.

"Open your heart to me 'Livia."

I smiled and closed my eyes getting more comfortable in his arms.

"I already have Peter Bishop."

The End...

A/N: So, what'd you think of this last chapter? Corny? Or aww!


End file.
